kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragyō Kiryūin
|Kana = きりゅういん らょう |Roumaji = Kiryūin Ragyō |Kanji = 鬼龍院 羅暁 |Image = Ragyo_kiryuin.png |Image-size = 275px |Race = Life Fiber Infused Human |Gender = Female |Hair = Silver/ Rainbow Highlights |Eyes = Violet, Red, Silver |Occupation = Revocs Corporation CEO Chair of Honnōji Academy's board of directors |Weapon = Life Fibers |Affiliation = Revocs Corporation Honnōji Academy |Allies = Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Enemies = Ryūko Matoi Satsuki Kiryūin Student Council Nudist Beach |Status = Alive |Family = Satsuki Kiryūin (Daughter) Ryūko Matoi (Daughter) Sōichirō Kiryūin (Husband, deceased) |Anime = Episode 6 |Japanese = Romi Park}} is the mother of Satsuki Kiryūin and CEO of the Revocs Corporation, as well as the chair of Honnōji Academy's board of directors. She is one of the two main antagonists of Kill La Kill, the other being Nui Harime. Appearance Ragyō's most prominent feature is her resplendent multicolored hair, with a silver color on top. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, and is at all times flaunting glamorous dresses. She seems to be quite tall as well. She has seven star shaped scars on her back that greatly resemble the ones emblazoned in Goku Uniforms possibly because of her being fused with life fibers leaving those seven scars. Personality Ragyō is a character bathed in luxury, and it shows in her overall presentation and attitude. She is vain and proud, and boasts her power and status abundantly. According to Rei Hōōmaru, her character and morals are at the very least questionableRei Hōōmaru#Memorable quotes. She is also shown to be quite sadistic as she attacked Satsuki without mercy and even smiling while delivering powerful blows. Relationships Satsuki Kiryūin She is Ragyō's eldest daughter. Ragyō has sexually abused her for some time now. But, Ragyō actually sees her nothing more than COVER's heir.They have a less than pleasant relationship. Ryūko Matoi She is Ragyō's younger daughter who was presumed dead after a supposedly failed experiment that involved fusing Ryūko's body with Life Fibers. It was found out that the experiment did not quite fail, and as a result Ryuko's body is completely merged with Life Fibers. Nui Harime Nui appears to assist Ragyo in a way. Although she says that she does what she wants on her own whim. She seems to be on somewhat friendly terms with Ragyo. Powers & Abilities *'Life Fibers' **'Superhuman Strength and Regeneration' - Ragyō's physiology has been enhanced with Life Fibers. Because of this, she has incredible durability, healing capabilities, as well as superhuman strength, enough to physically overpower a Kamui-wearing opponent. Due to the power of Life Fibers dwelling inside of her body, her entire being cannot be slain as long as one thread remains uncut. **'Seishin Karinui' (精神仮縫い, Mind Basting) - By sewing Life Fibers known as Marionette Threads into the brains of the victim/s, Ragyō can bend anyone to do her bidding. An exception to this power is Matoi Ryūko due to that fact that she has been able to resist Ragyō's control, possibly because Matoi herself has Life Fibers implanted into her body. * ** - After donning Junketsu, Ragyō is able to activate Life Fiber Override, transforming the Kamui into a variation of Satsuki's Life Fiber Override form and increasing Ragyō's strength exponentionally. Unlike her daughter Satsuki, Ragyō is able to draw out the Kamui's full power, as she herself is a being who's merged with the Life Fibers. With the full power of Junketsu, Ragyō was able to easily move behind Ryūko, stab her through her chest with her bare hand and pull out her heart (despite Ryūko using True Life Fiber Synchronise at the time). Ragyō has consistently shown the ability to bend rays of light themselves around her body, causing her to constantly emit bright waves of multi-colored light from her body at all times. Though this might only be used for effect, other characters show reactions to this. Most notably, Rei Hōōmaru always puts on sunglasses whenever Ragyō makes an entrance. Memorable quotes ;"Now, which one of you will adorn me today?" : ''- Ragyō addressing her many dresses'' Image gallery Ep06-ragyophone.jpg Ep11-ragyoback.jpg|Ragyō's seven star shaped scars. Ep11-ragyoclose.jpg ragyo_alternateOutfit.png|Ragyo Kiryuin - Alternate Outfit Junk.PNG|Ragyō Kiryūin wearing Junketsu References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters